Trust
"Trust" is the tenth episode of the sixth season, and the 75th episode in the series overall. It was written by Benjamin Cavell and directed by Adam Arkin. It first aired on March 24, 2015. Plot Summary Raylan puts more pressure on his CIs, Boyd makes a move on Markham's money, and Ava finds herself caught in the crossfire again. Recap Katherine is yelling at Wynn on the phone because she was in the Pizza Portal when Boyd tried blasting his way into its basement to get at Avery's $10 million in the vault. As the two criminals discuss matters, Raylan, Tim and a disgusted Mikey are in the room with Wynn, overhearing to his side of the conversation. He gets her to agree to inform him of any plans Avery has to move the money. Boyd and Ava are sitting in the bar awaiting Ellstin Limehouse's arrival. When he does show up, things are testy between Ellstin and Ava over the recent time she went to him for help. There are some pointed remarks between the two before the men repair to Boyd's inner office. Acknowledging that neither man likes the other, Boyd allows as how Ellstin is the only man he knows who can get him what he wants, plunking $50,000 down on the table to seal the deal. Uh oh... not so fast. Ellstin counters that he knows Boyd had received $100,000 reward money for the tip on finding fugitive Ty Walker. Boyd produces the rest of that money and the deal is done again... with Ellstin's additional proviso that one Boyd and Ava make their escape from Harlan, that he never sets foot in Harlan County. "You ain't got to ask me twice," Boyd says levelly. Left to her own devices out in the bar, Ava spots Dewey Crowe's gator-tooth necklace with traces of blood on it hanging off a taxidermist's mounted squirrel. She pockets it. Spotting Avery's vehicle outside a diner, Tim and Raylan enter to find Boon sitting in an empty booth. He informs the U.S. Deputy Marshals that his boss is in the bathroom, then sidles up to Raylan and starts running his mouth resuming his seemingly idle conversation about cowboys. Raylan tries brushing Markham's imported Colorado gunman off, but what finally interrupts the man's annoying patter is the return of Avery. Raylan taunts the man about the loyalty of his fiancée and invited him to test it by calling her to see if she asks him about his plans to move his $10 million. Avery insists that Katherine is true blue to him, but as soon as the lawmen leave, he takes out his cell phone and calls her. Within moments of answering, his trust is shattered when she inquires about his plans for the money. He tells her that he's moving it to Charlotte. At the bar, Boyd and Carl gather around Wynn as he spreads a map on one of the tables, and passes along Katherine's information. Boyd knows the road to Charlotte from his days as a teenager making liquor runs, and points to what he considers to be the ideal spot to heist the money truck, as Ava idly listens in. Wynn and Mikey, acting uncharacteristically distracted, return to Wynn's motor home. Wynn instructs his man to fire it up and get on the road, and as Mikey does so, he clearly has something on his mind. Back in Harlan, Raylan and Tim surveil an armored truck seeming to unload a money shipment. They also observe Boyd's man Earl watching that armored "bait truck" activity. Tim is confused about what the two Deputy U.S. Marshals are doing there, and Raylan has no good answer other than to say that Boyd's "too smart" to hit the bait truck. Back at the bar in Boyd's office, Carl is packing up a duffle bag with small arms and equipment when Ave wanders in and asks him if he's sure that her Uncle Zachariah made it clear of the detonation in the mineshaft. His "read" is that Zachariah "turned the wrong way and got cut off from the entrance by the rock fall." Ava is quietly dubious that in her experience Uncle would turn "the wrong way." A cheerful Boyd arrives whistling and wanting to know if Carl is ready to roll, then tells him to get started, announcing that he'll be following right behind him because he has something he's "gotta do." Carl leaves, and Boyd instructs Ava to return to her place and "pick up the stuff Limehouse has sorted for us... papers, a car nobody's looking for... I'll be in touch." As he retrieves a pistol from his desk drawer, Ava questions him about his plans to "hit that truck." "Baby, ain't going to be no money in that truck," he tells her. They argue about Boyd's willingness to serve up Carl and Earl (who he has following the bait truck) to law enforcement. "I'm just trying to make sure we don't get served up," he tells her. When she asks how he knows there'll be no money in the truck Earl and Carl will be following, he tells her "Because he's too smart for that!" "Markham?" Ava asks, and Boyd explodes at her, "RAYLAN!" he shouts, "Now don't ask me any more Goddamned questions, just trust me... meet me!" He walks out, leaving her alone to consider what's happening. She pulls Dewey's 'gator tooth on a leather thong from her pocket, rubs it in thought, then pulls out her cell phone. In Rachel's office, an impatient Deputy U.S. Attorney David Vasquez is on speaker phone with Raylan and Tim who are still in Harlan surveilling the bait truck readying to leave, and Earl, being joined by his brother Carl, prepared to follow the truck. Raylan, acting on Ava's information, explains that Boyd is aware that the armored truck contains no money, and is "preparing to go after the money by other means." Vasquez is furious that Ava had not been more specific about those "other means," and angrily makes known his intentions to put Ava back behind bars to fill out the rest of her entire sentence. Rachel tells Tim to follow Earl and Carl, and for Raylan "to keep an eye on Ava." The latter calmly argues on Ava's behalf, but Vasquez denounces her assistance in building a case against Boyd, saying that she's been no use the Government. He reiterates his intention to return her to prison, then hangs up on the Deputy U.S. Marshals. Alone in their vehicle, Tim notes that if he were in Vasquez's place, he would also be reluctant to put Ava on the witness stand. "Do you really think this ends in a trial," a discouraged Raylan asks. "I hope so," Tim replies, "all the work we've done." Raylan poses the question whether Boyd will let them take him in, "or go out in a blaze like the outlaw he's spent his whole life trying to be?" "I guess that'll be up to him," Tim asks, then pauses. "Won't it, Raylan?" Raylan just looks at him. In her hotel putting on her make-up, Katherine exits the bathroom and is startled to find Boyd, pistol in hand, waiting for her. "Katherine," he says ominously, "I think I've finally found a way to get at that money." Elsewhere, Avery is at his most charming having a drink with Loretta's great aunt Lilian, having brought her a bottle of single malt. He's been trying to sell her on the idea that Boyd is the wrong kind of company for Loretta to have fallen in with, but she's got Avery made for a scoundrel, trying to get the girl to sell her land acquisitions to him, or have her leave them to some surviving relative for "after you put her in the ground." She has a remarkably accurate view of Avery, and lets him know what she thinks of him in no uncertain terms. He leaves her house and tells a waiting Boon "that woman is tougher than a pine knot." The gun thug takes his meaning, and goes inside while Avery waits without. Two shots are heard just as Avery's cell phone sounds. Noting the caller ID, he answers, "Hello, my love," he says as Boon exits the house behind him. From the passenger seat of a car driving somewhere, Boyd tells him, "'fraid not, Mr. Markham," as Katherine glowers at him from behind the steering wheel. Avery instantly assesses the situation and what's at stake. Boyd instructs him to "load my money up in your car" and drive on a certain route while awaiting further instructions, stressing that any deviation or delay or if Avery doesn't show up alone, will result in Katherine's death. A grim Avery agrees, telling Boyd that he's anxious to "get this over with." Boon is loading up Avery's SUV with numerous duffles stuffed with cash. He asks his boss if he's sure he doesn't want him to come along, but Avery says "No. I'm going to play it straight." Saying he always obeys orders, Boon tells him if he needs him, just to call. "You're a good boy, Boon," Avery tells him, "Stay out of trouble." "I aim to find out what sort of entertainment his shithole has to offer," the gunman says with not quite a leer. Uh oh, look out Loretta. In the breakfast nook of his mobile home, Wynn is having lunch while Mikey, sitting across from him with a sandwich, asks questions about his boss' snitching history. Mikey has deduced that Wynn had previously given up Grady Hale, and when Wynn makes a typical sarcastic acknowledgment of that deed, Mike lets out an uproarious laugh. He suddenly reaches across the table, takes hold of Wynn's carefully coiffured hair and slams his head onto the table, stunning the man. He immediately moves around to handcuff the Dixie Mafiosi to his wrought iron table legs and relieves him of his two pistols, a switchblade knife, and a large sap. Taking out his own cell phone and yelling at a noisily groaning Wynn to "Shut the hell up!" he places a call and gets Katherine's answering machine. "Ms. Hale, this is Mike Cosmatopolis," he says, "Please call me as soon as you get this. I believe I have something that might interest you." At the meeting place, Boyd waits while Katherine talks at him. "You think this ends when you make that swap?" she says. "You think I won't come after you?" "You'll do what you feel you'll have to do," he replies calmly, and Katherine compliments him at how coolly he's played this part of his plan. He phones Avery, ascertains his present location and gives him further instructions. A dozen miles shy of the Virginia state line, Tim reports to Rachel at Marshal's HQ that he and the Troopers have taken down Carl and Earl without resistance, but that Boyd was not with them. When the call is ended, Rachel looks Vasquez straight in the eye and tells him, "Raylan was right — she was telling the truth." Raylan pulls up in Ava's front yard. She meets him on her front porch where she's inspecting the "getaway" Limehouse has put together for her and Boyd. A saddened Raylan tells her "Vasquez is pulling the plug" on her deal with the Government. She tells him that Boyd had just called and told her to meet him "at the spot where he put this ring on my finger" and that they can go there and "get him with the money." "It ain't enough, Ava," he tells her with obvious sympathy. She pulls the bloody gator tooth out of her pocket and asks her former lover, "What if we get him for murder?" Raylan questions her on the circumstances, then points out all the legal flaws in this desperate plan. They are both despondent. "So after everything, that's how this is going to end?" Raylan can't look at her, saying "It appears that way." Ava is extremely frustrated, but her mind is working overtime. After a pause, she asks, "What if I get him to confess?" She has his attention, but he is clearly dubious that she can deliver. At the diner, Boon is sitting at the counter drinking coffee and playing solitaire, but he is on the prod, hoping to get into it with the counterman Heath and then making a move on blonde student Maya studying a textbook several seats away from him. He struts around running his mouth about the girl, the hat the counterman is wearing, and becoming increasingly threatening. The counterman stands his ground fairly well, then decides to give into Boon's push for his hat. Boon tries it on, decides he doesn't like it after all, and makes a threatening move on the unhappy girl. Later that night Raylan is accompanying Ava somewhere while expressing further doubts about her ability to get Boyd to confess to Dewey Crowe's murder. "Raylan, if I didn't know you any better," she says, almost playfully, "your tone suggests you doubt the power of my feminine wiles." Uh oh, watch out, Raylan. Out in the middle of the dark nowhere, Avery pulls up to where Boyd and a grim-faced Katherine are waiting at the open tailgate of a pickup truck. Avery alights and shows Boyd that he is unarmed. At Boyd's instruction, Avery transfers the duffles of cash to the bed of the pick-up truck. "Now, what say we see if we can all ride off into our respective sunsets," a cool Boyd says. Avery is looking daggers at him, but Katherine is looking at the duffles of money and seems reluctant to separate herself from them. "Katherine," Boyd says, and when she continues to stare at the money, he raises his pistol to her head and repeats himself as Avery says sharply, "Boyd!" Finally, she backs up to Avery's side as Boyd opens the driver's door and starts to get in, but stops. "Oh," he says, "ripping you off was her idea from the jump... payback for you murdering her husband." Katherine's face falls. Boyd breaks into a derisive laugh and adds, "I just thought you ought to know." He drives off as Avery steps back to stare at Katherine in disbelief. Down the road, Boyd is the Boyd of old as he whoops and hollers and pounds the ceiling of the pickup's cab, then speed-dials Ava. "Baby it's me!" he yells. "Ooooh, baby!" Avery, still standing at the spot of the rip-off, asks Katherine, "Do you really think I had Grady murdered?" She takes a moment, then replies, "I did... but I don't any longer." She pauses as Avery looks away from her. "So," she says, what happens now?" She turns toward him, and in an almost taunting tone, asks, "You going to kill me?" Avery looks at her with a strange expression on his face, but doesn't answer. Leaning by herself against the door of her sedan, Ava awaits Boyd's arrival. He pulls up and gets out, walking toward a beaming Ava with open arms. They embrace, her arms around his waist. While he smooches her neck, she says, "I am sorry, Boyd." The unsuspecting criminal dismisses her concerns, "Baby, let's have that conversation on the beach with the sand between our toes." Ava deftly pulls his pistol from the waistband at the small of his back and steps away from him, bringing the pistol to bear. "Baby?" an uncomprehending Boyd manages to say just before she shoots him just above the heart in his left shoulder. He drops to the ground with a cry of pain as Rylan steps out from behind a nearby tree, his hand on his holstered Glock. "Jesus, woman," he says with incredulity, "what did you do?" Ava reaches into her car, removes the keys from the ignition and pockets them. "He was never going to confess," she tells Raylan with conviction, keeping the pistol trained on him. "Put that gun down," he says, "you ain't gonna shoot me." "I shot Boyd," she counters. He continues to move slowly closer to her. "Put that down and step away," he commands. "If I don't, would you shoot me?" she asks, the pistol still pointed at him. There is a silent moment as Raylan considers her question. "Let's not find out," he finally says. "I gave you what you always wanted, Raylan," she says, "Boyd Crowder bleeding at your feet." She backs toward the cab of the pick-up truck. "I can't go back to prison. So you're gonna to have to shoot me, or you're gonna have to let me go." "Last time you ran," he reminds her, "remember how that went?" Climbing behind the wheel, she delivers her Parthian shot: "Last time I ran, I didn't have $10 million to help me disappear." "I'm going to come after you," he says. "I know," she responds, and quickly drives off as the Deputy U.S. Marshal stands and watches her tail lights fade into the darkness. ''- Created by Dean Speir for IMDb'' Appearances First Appearances #Heath - A waiter at a diner where Boon, Tim Gutterson, Raylan Givens and Avery Markham are dining. Boon later harasses him at the dinner, threatening him into giving away his hat. Deaths #Lilian - The great aunt of Loretta McCready whom Avery Markham attempts to coerce into convincing Loretta to give up the Bennett property to him or else he will convince her to give it up after he kills Loretta. Shot multiple times off-screen by Boon under Markham's orders. Production Cast Starring cast *Timothy Olyphant as Raylan Givens *Nick Searcy as Art Mullen (credit only) *Jere Burns as Wynn Duffy *Joelle Carter as Ava Crowder *Jacob Pitts as Tim Gutterson *Erica Tazel as Rachel Brooks *Walton Goggins as Boyd Crowder Guest stars *Mary Steenburgen as Katherine Hale *Justin Welborn as Carl Lennon *K Callan as Lilian *Rick Gomez as David Vasquez *Jonathan Tucker as Boon *Andrew J. West as Heath *Ryan Dorsey as Earl Lennon *Jonathan Kowalsky as Mike Cosmatopolis *Mykelti Williamson as Ellstin Limehouse *Sam Elliott as Avery Markham Co-starring *Chandler Patton as Maya Gallery S2.jpg External Links Category:Season 6 episodes